Bastion of Darkness
The Bastion of Darkness, or known as Avarice's Castle, was once the castle that ruled over the Northern Kingdom 1000 years before the tales of the Silent Destiny series. The antagonist, Avarice, uses the Bastion of Darkness as his base of opperations during Silent Destiny II: Wake In Chaos and it is here Kiren and Avarice have their last battle. Story ''The War of Terra During the Great War, Fratz von Howtler, later known as the '''King of Darkness', or Avarice, ruled over the Northern Kingdom from a twisted and chaotic castle he called, The Bastion of Darkness. The building drained the life of those who did not serve Chaos or the Cult of Chaos and was Avarice's greatest defense. However, the castle had a flaw that the Druids of Yore took advantage of and used it to breach into the bastion and destroy Avarice's plans to summon Chaos. After Avarice was sealed beneath the Northern Sea, the bastion fell and sunk beneath the earth. ''Silent Destiny II: Wake In Chaos 1000 years later, when Chaos had once again influenced followers, the Cult of Chaos had invested time into summoing the dreadful minions of Chaos, the Nightmares. By doing so, they had also broken the seals on other evils, one being the Deathkin, Vice. When Vice had awoken, he broke the seal on Avarice's tomb, and Avarice rose from the sea. He did not consider the Northern Kingdom his home and summoned the Bastion of Darkness to a remote area in the Northern Continent. It is here he commanded (through telepathic mind control) armies around the world into fighting one another (even if they were at peace or allies). Avarice, however, caught the attention of the feudal lord, Kiren Shiba. Kiren had long ago made a bet to rid the world of evil and now he had found the source of his friend's death. Kiren battled his way through Avarice's henchmen and fellow cult followers until he reached the bastion. Once inside, he battled the Nightmares through the lower levels until he started to feel the affects of the castle. But, Kiren was saved by an old sage from the Druids of Yore, who gave Kiren a medallion that prevented his life force from being sapped. The sage died, unfortunetly, and this provoked Kiren even more to stop Avarice. Once at the top, Kiren challenged Avarice's understanding of life and war. However, Avarice was not phased by Kiren's mind games and provoked Kiren to fight. Once the battle started Avarice proved to be much more then a challenge as he informs Kiren that he was once the strongest man on Terra and that he was the right-hand of Chaos. Kiren, however, defeats Avarice and Kiren is consumed by a bright light, along with the bastion. Dissidia - Silent Destiny Along with Sinner's Hollow, the Bastion of Darkness was introduced into ''Dissidia - Silent Destiny as one of the main battlegrounds of the heroes and villains. Avarice uses it much like he did in Silent Destiny II: Wake of Chaos, where he sends out commands to fellow villains and as his last location of battle. Kiren and Avarice settle the score here. ''Dissidia 2 - Silent Destiny The Bastion of Darkness returns as Avarice's final stage. It's counterpart, Shiba Gardens, is Kiren's final stage. In the story, Avarice is always shown here with one exception when he and the other villains assault the Magic Vortex, Sheva's home realm. In the assault, Avarice stands with Vice in the assault but the two only comment on their allies who they comment as being, "... mindless puppets with a destructive ego." At the end of the assualt, Avarice is the last to leave making a promise to the heroes that he alone will destroy their pitiful hopes and dreams before leaving through the portal of darkness. Beyond that point, Avarice stays in his castle making commands to the other villains acting like a general rather then a soldier. He fights multiple heroes along the story including: Baj, Banzuke, Minoru, Vaniar, Ephoch, Zack, Cyan, and Xipher. Dissidia 3 - Silent Destiny After Chaos reveals his plans to the villains, Avarice returns to the Bastion of Darkness. As he thinks over what Chaos is planning, he resolves that he is the only devoted follower and it is his task to do as Chaos orders. However, when Kiren appears within the bastion and reveals the secret about the "keepers", Avarice leaves (without fighting) and calls the villains for a gathering. After the villains regain hope for the destruction of reality, Avarice returns to the bastion where he claims that the others will die and he will live on (as Chaos plans to kill some of his pawns to summon the "keepers"). When the other villains are defeated by the heroes, Avarice is one of two who remain to stop them. Avarice stops the group but Kiren insist that he take Avarice on alone. After Avarice fades away, the Bastion of Darkness begins to fall apart. As soon as Kiren and the others escape, the bastion implodes, never to return. Other Appearances Silent Destiny: Eclipse of Nightmares Chack discovers a book he finds while he explores the Northern Kingdom. According to the book, Avarice's soul WAS the Bastion of Darkness. Dissidia - Silent Destiny/''Dissidia 2 - Silent Destiny/''Dissidia 3 - Silent Destiny The Bastion of Darkness is one of the areans in the ''Dissidia - Silent Destiny triology. Typically Avarice and Kiren fight here as their last battle location.